ELECTRONICS CORE: Project Summary The onsite Electronics Core service module has proven critical to the research productivity of the NEI Core Investigators, and it continues to evolve to tackle the next generation of NEI Investigatory needs in this area. Specifically, it has evolved from a primary focus on analog electronic circuits, to a hardware/software design and integration hub. Broadly, the Electronics Core designs, builds, and repairs advanced electronic hardware systems, which cannot be readily obtained as off-the-shelf commercial sources. This allows our researchers to continually develop state-of-the-art electronic devices and interfaces such as our recent advances in wireless electrophysiology recording. Often these devices require high-end and user-friendly software packages to control and/or integrate with either custom hardware or new applications for purchased hardware. Our Electronics Core engineer is an expert in both hardware and software, and provides engineering consultation throughout the development of projects and direct training for personnel in regard to the functionality of new and modified electronic systems. The Electronics Core, in collaboration with the Administrative Core personnel, disseminates novel apparatus designs and other work products to the local research community to help the research personnel access, re-use, and modify existing design files, and make contacts with expert peers across the research community.